


Loving You (Is Easy 'Cause You're Beautiful)

by WildMagic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album - Four, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Zayn, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Competition, Jealous Liam, Jealous Zayn, Liam loves Niall, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Niall doesn't notice at first, Niall's had enough of Ziam's shit, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Zarry Friendship, Tumblr Prompt, Zayn loves Niall, courting, strong lilo friendship, traditional A/B/O Relationship, zaniam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If Zayn hadn't been so observant he wouldn't have noticed it at first. But with his mind constantly on the blonde Omega, he picked up on it pretty quickly... Liam was trying to court Niall.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zayn has had a thing for Niall Horan from the moment they met. But he never followed through with his thoughts and feelings because their relationship was all but forbidden - Zayn was a Beta and Niall was an Omega.<br/>Zayn kept his feelings hidden from everyone, yet wouldn't let anyone get close to Niall in anyway.<br/>So, when he notices Liam (an Alpha who had a much better chance with the blonde than he ever would) trying to court Niall, he gets jealous. Really jealous.</p><p>Liam and Zayn quickly find themselves in a competition to see who can win the Omega's heart first, while trying to keep it all secret from him...<br/>Neither Alpha nor Beta can see it blowing up in their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You (Is Easy 'Cause You're Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jevarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevarah/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn explores his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a lovely
> 
> [prompt](http://xxwildmagicxx.tumblr.com/search/prompt)
> 
> and i just had to write it!!!!  
> This chapter is pretty short though... but i've had it written for a while, hoping that i'd be able to add to it, but I can't without thinking that it'll ruin what I've already written! So i've decided to just post it!! I really hope you all like it!!

** Chapter 1 **

There were not many things in the world that caught Zayn’s eyes. But from the moment that he’d met the blonde Omega on the X-Factor, he’d been smitten. He didn’t know what it was about him, but Niall had stolen Zayn’s heart, and had yet to give it back.

Niall dominated Zayn’s every thought, constantly; he was the first thought when Zayn woke and the last thought when he went to sleep. Even in dreams, Zayn couldn’t rid himself of Niall, dreaming of that smile, those sapphire eyes and those pink, plump lips. Whenever Niall so much as looked his way, Zayn’s stomach automatically filled with butterflies; he hung off of Niall’s every word and relished in Niall’s scent whenever he walked past or brushed against him. He adored Niall so much, and did everything for the blonde.

Niall had Zayn wrapped around his little finger, but he had no idea.

No one knew that Zayn had these feelings; over the 4 and half years that One Direction had been together he had never breathed a word about his love for Niall. And there was one reason as to why.

Zayn was a Beta.

Traditionally, a socially acceptable relationship included an Alpha, a Beta and an Omega. But as times grew, this changed. There were still a few traditional relationships around, but nowadays the get-to was an Alpha/Omega relationship; there was very rarely room for the Beta. It was more common for a Beta to bond with another Beta – sometimes an Alpha, but certainly not an Omega. A Beta mating with an Omega and not having an Alpha in the mix was almost completely unheard of. Saying that a Beta/Omega relationship was frowned upon would be an understatement; there was a lot of hate for Beta/Omega couples. This was because, by nature, an Omega needed an Alpha; they needed the constant, 24/7 support that they could only get from the more dominant gender, the reliance and strength that just came with being an Alpha. There was no saying that a Beta couldn’t do any of those things for an Omega, but when it came from an Alpha it was just that much better… and more socially accepted.

Zayn didn’t really care for the norm, he wouldn’t have cared what others thought about a Beta/Omega relationship; as long as Niall wanted it too, Zayn would have jumped at the chance. But… Zayn was world famous. He was 1/5 of the biggest boyband on the planet. He knew, assuming that Niall felt the same way about him, that if he and Niall did mate – it would be the downfall of One Direction. They’d lose their fans, their followers; they’d be made a laughing stock, an example of ‘unacceptable behaviour’. And he didn’t mean just himself and Niall – if he did anything of the sort, the whole band would go down… Zayn was not ready to end something so good, for all of them, just because of some silly feelings that he had for an Omega.

So, Zayn had never said anything; never broached the subject with anyone. He kept all his thoughts, feelings, dreams, to himself and didn’t even hint at having anything but a brotherly love for Niall. And that was the hardest part, pretending that he wasn’t head over heels in love with the guy.

Zayn had tried to get over his feelings for Niall once before, but it hadn’t worked out. He’d been in, what the public thought was, a ‘very serious relationship’ with Perrie Edwards, singer from Little Mix. She was a Beta, like him, and clearly very much in love with Zayn. But, no matter how much he tried, Zayn could not recuperate those feelings; he could only provide her with a long lasting friendship. The two were still together, more for public figure, and an excuse to keep everyone from picking up his feelings for Niall – but their relationship was thinning and the public eye was getting restless for their mating… which wasn’t going to happen.

Niall hadn’t long presented as an Omega when they were on the X-Factor, and Zayn had only known about his Beta status 3 months before Niall had presented. The feelings that Zayn had back then were foreign and new; he’d brushed them off to begin with, thinking that it was just a onetime thing and that he was experiencing them because Niall was a new Omega and he, himself, was only just coming out the other end of his Beta introductory stage.

The months ticked by; Zayn was well and truly over his Beta introductory stage, but those feelings for Niall never left him, even for a moment. They’d come third on the X-Factor, a feat that even Zayn hadn’t believed they’d be able to complete and they slowly worked their way up until they felt like they were on top of the world.

Obviously they had had their highs and their lows, and they _never_ had a moment without the paparazzi flashing their cameras or fans asking for photos, but they all loved every second of it and somehow managed to cling on to their top spot with a bit of hard work. Their friendship blossomed and Zayn found a friend for life in every single one of the boys, especially Harry; of course he had a really good friendship with Niall, but he never let himself get too close to the blonde, afraid of what might happen if he did.

It was a couple months before Midnight Memories was released when Harry and Louis strode down to breakfast one morning, their scents mixed together. Zayn, Liam and Niall had been over the moon for the two (if a little surprised at how out of the blue their mating was) and the Alpha and Omega received a huge, positive response from the public. Many fans had picked up on the friendship between Harry and Zayn, and there was a lot of talk (they were constantly asked about it in interviews) about Louis and Harry accepting Zayn into their mating circle to create a traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega relationship. Zayn loved Harry and Louis, he really did – but his heart was set on Niall…

He knew he would never be able to love anyone more than the blonde, and knew that (unless he mated with Niall) he was going to die alone, unable to find someone to fill the large hole that Niall took up in his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATES;  
> http://xxwildmagicxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
